Generally speaking, many forklift trucks are equipped with mobile computers for vehicle status and mobile worker productivity. When the forklift is moving, the computer screen should be blank so as not to distract the driver. However, when the forklift is stationary, the computer screen should be on.
Further, transparent screens, such as an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) screen mounted on the windshield, for example, of a forklift can be seen both from inside and from outside the vehicle. The driver may use the information on the screen to locate crates in a warehouse, for example.
However, once the driver leaves the vehicle and looks at the screen from in front of the vehicle, the image is the reverse of what he viewed from inside the vehicle. This may reduce productivity as the driver needs to reorient the information on the screen.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows the screen to be easily seen by the driver of the vehicle from both inside and outside the vehicle and which automatically presents the same view of the screen to the driver regardless of the driver's position with respect to the vehicle.